mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Becquerel
For the post-scratch counterpart of this character, see God Cat. - Normal= - Standing= }} |-|Becsprite= |-|Puppy= | |caption = |name = Becquerel |age = At least 413 million years |music = |relative = Jade Harley - Owner, Successor Grandpa - Owner (DECEASED) Draconian Dignitary - Creator Halley - Original Copy Jadesprite - Successor Jack Noir - New Devilbeast Peregrine Mendicant - New Devilbeast God Cat - Post-Scratch counterpart |home = Jade's Island |pesterlogs = |-|Act 5/2 = (2 pp.) }} Becquerel is the pet and Guardian of Jade Harley and First Guardian of Earth. Like many things related to Jade, he is quite the combo-breaker, as he is the first non-human Guardian, despite all hints having been pointed at Grandpa to be Jade's Guardian beforehand. He is a dog with the ability to warp space, and possibly time, to his will. A becquerel (shorthand: Bq. Named after French Physicist Henri Becquerel) is the International Standard unit of measurement for radioactive decay. Becquerel is also the last name of the man who discovered radioactivity itself, using Uranium, a possible reference to Jade's Associated Item. Becquerel shares the same birthday as John, April 13 - however, he came to Earth millions of years ago, long before the Kids did. Dave describes Bec as a " " Jade says she couldn't accomplish such a task if she tried. This has proven to be true as, despite her shooting at him several times with her rifle, he is unharmed; Bec simply alters space to avoid being hit by the bullet. He also seems to have fantastic speed; not only does he seem to be able to perceive and interact with bullets as if they were barely moving but he can also run ahead of them quite a distance, allowing him to fetch bullets in mid-air. Jade never knows what Bec is doing, so we have assumed that he does not show up in the prophetic cloud images on Skaia. It is possible that Bec is controlling time and space so that he may keep his doings a secret from his young charge. .]] Bec is undoubtedly Jade's guardian, as he seems to be the only other sentient being on the island we know of. He was also first seen in very vague ways - first as a carving on a Pumpkin in Jade's garden then as a silhouette in pictures and the background - up until the obligatory introductory Strife scene. Other than upright ears and a canine snout, he lacks a lot of facial features, similar to the other Guardians. He has not yet demonstrated any hobbies that Jade dislikes. Despite being an intelligent creature, Becquerel still exhibits distinct dog traits, such as intense loyalty to Jade, an obsession with fetching, a love of meat (he likes irradiated steak) and, as shown when PM tries to guide Jade, a deep hatred of mail-men, to the point of overloading her terminal. Becquerel is also unable to communicate with Jade in sprite form. Despite his enigmatic nature, John is convinced that he only acts with Jade's best interests in mind, describing Bec as a " " According to Andrew, Bec is an "Omnipoterrier". Andrew also states that Bec is not omniscient like , due to being created from an average dog instead of an all knowing Magic Cue Ball. Creation and Sburb Involvement Bec was created by the Draconian Dignitary using the DNA encoded from Rose's notebook, and that of the dog Halley in the Frog Temple meteor lab. The omnipotent puppy-Bec was seen destroying the lab just as the Reckoning was beginning. The Authority Regulator witnessed this event, and it led to him recognizing Bec's face on a pumpkin when he became the Aimless Renegade. The creation of Bec is most likely the reason the gods from the Furthest Ring believed it was important to destroy Rose's notebook, though since they seem to have an understanding of temporal inevitability, it is very unlikely they thought that stopping Bec's creation was a possibility. The Frog Temple meteor was sent onto Earth by a Skaian portal, and crashed into Jade's Island 413 million years ago. Lava from the nearby volcano flowed into the impact crater and the young Becquerel was seen emerging from the lava pool. When a dreaming Jade attempted to investigate the impact, Becquerel appeared in front of her and blocked her from investigating. In the dream world, she was stopped from looking at a glowing white orb with the Sburb spirograph logo in it; meanwhile, in the real world, the Dreambot, which was mimicking the actions, was denied entry to the Frog Temple. It is unknown what secrets Bec was trying to keep from Jade. After Jade's dreambot explodes, destroying her bedroom and sending Jade falling to the ground far below, Bec is seen watching from a distance as a colossal meteor bears down on the island. As expected, Bec finally shortly after the beginning of Act 5 Act 2. As Jade is about to enter the Medium, Bec prototypes himself and destroys the meteor inbound for Jade, and even redirects her bullet into the Bec shaped piñata. This generates an explosion that reaches all the way to Dave's city in Texas, and possibly across the entire Earth, sparing only Jade's Island. As he likely could've destroyed the meteor without prototyping, it's likely that his motivation had more to do with protecting Jade from Jack Noir. Becsprite appears in its Skaia prototyping form on Earth, rather than after entering the medium. Presumably this was done for stylistic purposes as a floating Bec head is kind of silly looking. After his entry to the Medium alongside Jade, he blows up the Peregrine Mendicant's computer when she tries to contact her. Even as a sprite, he seems to remain incapable of speech, and talks in giant blocks of flickering images containing no text. Bec's second and final prototyping was with the taxidermied corpse of Jade's dream self, the new sprite being a combination of Bec and Jade, known as Jadesprite. Since Jadesprite's personality overrode Bec's, and then Jade ascended to God Tier, he was presumed to be permanently removed from existence. This was later confirmed by him being crossed out in the However, even after ascension Jade occasionally displays dog-like behaviour like barking at meowing cats, so it seems that minor parts of Bec's personality have survived in Jade. After Jack gets prototyped with Bec, he gains some of his traits, such as thinking of dog treats and mailmen. He also gains feelings of loyalty and even love towards Jade which led to him being unable to kill her. Apparently these feelings are so strong that he could not even bring himself to destroy a banner that bore her symbol. Notes *Despite Hussie's statement that Bec is an Omnipoterrier, he also resembles a white German Shepherd. Trivia *Bec's name as well as his ectobiological father's are both famous physicist's name. Becquerel (the physicist) discovered radioactivity, which is related to Becquerel's (the dog) radioactivity (he eats radioactive steaks). Halley (the physicist) had a comet named after him, and Becquerel (the dog) was brought to earth by a meteorite, like most of the others game elements. Category:Homestuck Neutral/Undetermined